Forever
by KayleeMarie32
Summary: Amu has been lonely for years waiting for her beloved Ikuto. But what she doesn't know is that Ikuto is coming back for her! :o She loves him, but has NOO clue what hes thinking about her. Read and find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kaylee: **Hehe! Finally! This is my first fanfiction.. So don't make fun of me! :D

**Everyone: **O_O

**Kaylee: **D: So my first story is going to be Amuto :D

**Amu: **….. Really Kaylee?

**Kaylee: **muahahahaha. :D

**Ikuto: ***winks at Amu* ;D

**Kaylee: **Read&Review! :3 Amu?

**Amu: ***sighs* Kaylee does not own Shugo chara…

_AMU'S POV._

I slowly walk up to the school I transferred a couple years ago..*sigh,* "I wonder if I'll be able to see.. _him.. _again.." Ran popped up on my shoulder and whispered "Of course you can! He did _say _that he'd would defiantly come back for you when you grew older. Remember?" I sighed again. "Yeah..but.."

I opened the doors and looked to the ground. I saw everyone stop what they were doing at there lockers and just stop and stare at me. I heard whispers.

"Cool 'n' Spicy Hinamori Amu!" and

"Soo cool!"

I haven't heard those for awhile. Ever since Ran , Miki, and Su came. These past years I've chara changed with them so much, and joining the Guardians, I've been slowly been losing my popularity. I was surprised.

_IKUTO'S POV._

I was laying on the park's bench with Yoru on this sucky gloomy day. "Hmmph. Stupid weather forcast." I was about to close my eyes again when something caught my eye. I sat up quickly and Yoru did the same as if to see what I saw. Something pink. I went over to the girl and turned her around. She blushed. But no.. It wasn't her. Some girl doing a play. She squealed and i just walked back to the bench.

I haven't seen my pink kitty for awhile now. Since im still in search for my father. Maybe I should go visit. Its been a couple years...

Heh. See you soon.. _**Amu.**_

**Kaylee: **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it sucked :/ Updating more later.. Stay tuned :3 Review?:D I neeeeeed ideas. D:

**Ikuto: **I like were this is going.. ;D

**Amu: ***rolls eyes*

**Ikuto: **you know you like it, _Amu._

**Amu: ***blushes*

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaylee: I ISH BACK!:D**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Kaylee: WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT? ."**

**Everyone: U-mm..**

**Kaylee: hehe second chapter! :D Im excited :D**

**Ikuto: I'm excited too. ;D How about you Amu?**

**Amu: U-uhh.. We—**

**Ikuto: *makes out with Amu***

**Kaylee: O_O" Ran, do the disclaimer ;3**

**Ran: HAI! Kaylee doesn't own Shugo Chara! :DD**

AMU'S POV.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

The bell rings, I walk out into the courtyard. I sit at the bench and wait for the others to come out. Rima came first. Then Nadeshiko. The rest followed.

Tadase walked up to me. I rolled my eyes. Ever since the day he confessed to me, I've been annoyed of him ever since.

"Hey Amu-Chan! How about we go on a date today!"

"No." I said coldly.

He blinked at me in shock.

"You heard me, Little boy. Now get lost." With my Cool 'n' Spicy attitude.

I can't believe I used to have a crush on that kid. Kind of embarrassing if you ask me. Oh lord. Here he comes again.

"U-hh Amu-chan? U-mm are you.. u-hh.. in love Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

I was getting pissed. "Can't you see im getting pissed? Leave me alone you puny prince!"

He looked down and walked away crying like a girl.

I started to lose hope if I would ever see Ikuto again…

IKUTO'S POV.

Rinnnnnng.

Rinnnnnng.

Rinnnnnng.

Hello? Utau?

IKUTO! I haven't seen you for so long! OMG!

Umm yeah.. Cann you pick me up from the airport in about an hour? I need to see Amu.

Okay sure! But why are you coming now? I though you weren't going to come back until you found our father.

Yeah.. I told Amu she would never see me again until she grew up.. and until I found Dad. But I still can't find him.. And as clumsy as Amu is.. I've been starting to worry. Haha, I guess im the one who needs to be doing the 'Growing Up.'

Oh Ikuto.. I understand. See you later!

Alright. Bye.

*Hangs Up.*

Amu… Its been awhile..

Just the thought of her gave me goosebumps.

**Michelle: LOLHEY. I TOTALLY HACKED KAYLEE TO PUT THIS UP BECAUSE HER COMPUTER IN FLORIDA IS LAME. :DD READ MY STORIES, I'M MI-CHAN42-**

**Ikuto: Screw you, Mi-chan. No one likes you, that's why they're reading KAYLEE's stories.**

**Michelle: ;_; W-Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Kaylee: WOOT! :D**

**Ikuto: Yay. When do I get to see Amu? ;D**

**Amu: …. -.-**

**Kaylee: Soon! :D Review Bitchez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaylee: Yay Chapter Three :3**

**Amu: yay… -_-**

**Ikuto: *Looks at Amu and licks lips***

**Amu: *blushes***

**Kaylee: Lolwut.**

**Yoru: Get it Ikuto! GET IT!**

**Miki: Soo cool…**

**Kaylee: O_O OOOKAY THEN. READ&REVIEW HO'S :D**

AMU'S POV.

*Sigh..* I don't get it..Im so confused. I'm not sure what to think right now.. Am I supposed to be happy Ikuto's gone? Or should I just stick with having a crush on that.. Puny Prince…?

See, this is probably what Ikuto meant when he said I needed to grow up..

I was rudely interrupted by Miki's daydream.

"Miki! Can't you see I was having a deep train of thought?"

"Oh..sorry Amu-chan.. I just can't stop thinking of him.."

What. My face probably made a O_O? Could she be talking about…

"Ohh he has such cute paws..he also has adorable eyes.. ohh..Yoru."

She started to grin.

I started to laugh really hard. "Haha Miki! You just made my day! Haha!"

I smiled at her. But then my smile turned into a frown.

Why was Ikuto always on my mind? I thought I liked Tadase…..Right?

No. I only liked him for his outside princey character. But…when Ikuto came.. he just entered my heart and I just completely fell on my face flat for him.

But how could I possibly tell him the truth? Its not like he would EVER like a girl like me. By how horribly I treated him.. No wonder he said he would never come back…

Well, he probably has a million girls on him now.. He probably forgot about me. Anyways I have got to get some sleep! I got a big test tomorrow.

-NEXT DAY-

I got up and yawned after I heard my annoying alarm go off. My mind started to wander off on Ikuto again.. I snapped out of it and I continued fixing my hair and my make-up.

When I got to school I could here all of this girls squealing and jumping up and down like they just heard a sexy guy was transferring here..

I walked up to the squealing girls.

"Hey whats up? Whys everyone going crazy?"

"OH, MY, GOD. THE ONE, AND ONLY, HINAMORI AMU, DOESN'T KNOW? OMG!"

I narrowed my eyes at them and said "Well aren't you going to tell me?"

Thwy squealed once again and added "Omg! He is so hot Amu! He is coming to THIS SCHOOL! Out of all the awesome private schools, he decides to come HERE! EEEEK!"

O.O I was now interested. Who could it be?

The girls soon squealed even louder and pointed to the doors.

I turned around and there he was.

I saw his amazing flawless body walk inside, with my favorite Skull T-Shirt on. His stunning navy blue hair blew in his face at the perfect time. I almost had an orgasm.

I was standing by my locker as I saw him walk right past me to his locker, right next to mine.

I looked at him in the eyes until his sapphire eyes looked directly at mine.

"I-Ikuto…?" He always teased me, he never showed me his true side. I think he just puts on his cool character so he doesn't seem so..Innocent.

"Mmm?" He smirked.

I just stared. My legs were getting weak..I started to sweat a tad bit..My eyes were drifting away and then it happened. I was hoping this wouldn'y happen .. but it did. I blushed in embbarrisment as I fainted right into his arms.

He almost did a little chuckle and stood me up and said, "Missed me, Eh?"

**Kaylee: YAAAY. How was it? ;3**

**Ikuto: When does all the good stuff happen? -.-**

**Michelle: LOLI'MBACKAGAIN. BETTER HAVE LOOKED AT MY SHIZZ, WHORES. I LOVE YOU ALL-**

**Ikuto: Michelle. No one gives a effin' chicken about your crap you call stories.**

**Michelle: ;_; So mean... HEY. WAIT A CRAP. YOU CALL ME MI-SAMA, YOU WHORE.  
**

**Kaylee: SHUTUP. You'll see ;D REVIEW ! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaylee: Woot. Im really anxious to keep writing :D I hope its good…**

**Ikuto: It would be better if me and Amu had a personal alone time .. ;D *licks lips again***

**Amu: S-Shutup I-Ikuto… *Blushes***

**Kaylee: Jeeez. When do you NOT blush Amu?**

**Amu: *blushes***

**Kaylee: Anyways… Read and review! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA :D**

AMU'S POV.

I blushed. As usual. That was a really bad habit. *sigh* I looked at Ikuto again and then had a fear that everybody was staring… A big pause.

"AHHHH! AMU ARE YOU GUYS REALLY DATING!"

I looked away from Ikuto slightly blushing. Ikuto had a small gap in his mouth then he composed him self and smirked. "Mmm. No. But im sure Amu would like that." He smirked at me teasingly and I turned my back to him.

My heart was racing 100 miles an hour. I felt his stare on the back of my head.. I truly wish that he was mine..but I highly doubt that he would ever date someone like me..Speaking of which..

"Hey, Amu." He paused. "Wanna go hang out somewhere you know, as friends..? You know I haven't seen you for awhile.."

I blinked at him for a minute. I sighed as he said the word.. Friends.. But I don't blame him.. because its not like were dating or anything… He has no idea how much I like him.. I can't build enough courage to just SAY it. Fingers snapped in my face.

Ikuto chuckled again. "Haha. Amu you thinking about me again?" Of course, I was. I lied and said, "No." softly as I looked at the ground. He took my hand and he took me to class.

I looked at our hooked hands and I blushed a darker pink. He stopped at our class and I kept walking and ran right into him. He looked at me and just started laughing. How embarrassing.. I wiped off my blush and said a small ' bye' over my shoulder as I walked into class.

2 minutes until the bell rang. I sat up from my sleep in class and realized that I forgot that Ikuto, Ikuto, was here again. Maybe I would be a little more open with my friends, and not so gloomy like I used to be.

BEEEEP!

There went the bell. I got up quickly and ran towards the door. I saw him outside walking through the hallway. I didn't want him thinking I was desperate so I quickly composed my self and went to the door to see him waiting there for with his hand out again.

I looked at it and thought, What should I do! I panicked. Should I take it or not? Ahhh! I looked back at him staring at me awkwardly. He then said, "You scared? Its not like were dating." I nodded and took his hand nervously.

He started to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and said "What?"

"Oh nothing, its just I love seeing you blush everytime your around me. It makes me think…

"N-o..No.. NOO!" I waved my hands in front of me frantically. "I would never date a playboy like you..!"

I turned to see his expression. He was staring forwards grinning, then it turned into a smirk. I

Narrowed my eyes at him and was about to ask what's so funny then he came around and snaked his arms around my waist and said, "Now that was cold. Amu." I started blushing mad fast. His face a couple inches from mine. He started too laugh to himself and slowly let her go and said "Haha, I wouldn't attempt that."

I glared death at him as we walked to class.

Once we got to class, I turned around and said "Well…Bye…" and I turned half way just enough to see his amazing sapphire eyes. I was mesmerized by them. He smiled, waved, and walked away.

I turned back around to see if he was gone, then I saw. I saw him walk up to another girl. I made my eyes go a little closer to see what they were doing. I saw them giggling. I saw her hug him, he hugged her back.

I knew this was too good to be true. I ran back into class and sat in my assigned seat. My head down the whole time…filled with nothing but tears.

Why am I getting so jealous? I'm getting so furious at him, but I can't be mad at him. Its not his fault. It was mine.

I walked out the classroom when the bell rang, wiped my tears away and Ikuto standing there waiting for me again.

"Hey,Amu, guess what I-"

"No. Ikuto. It hurts me to say this, but…" My word stuttered. I think I was going to cry. But no. I can't. This is what growing up means.

"Just..leave me alone…for awhile.."

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away and started to walk fast away from him. But then, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ikuto right beside me.

"What are you talking about Amu?"

"I-Its not your fault…"

Its not your fault that im deeply in love with you…. I finished in my head.

All I got in response was a "Huh…?"

"Nevermind, forget it."

I turned around once more and started to walk home. My shugo chara's came out and started to chat with me. Making an attempt to make me feel better.

"AMU! REMEMBER WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAID?" Ran said obnoxiously.

"Yeah Yeah! She said when she was younger she would always have a journal that she wrote in." Miki said trying to sound smart.

"I'll make you some chicken noodle soup~desu!" Su added.

I smiled at them. "Yeah…Maybe I will!"

I went inside the house, ran upstairs, And spun around and fell on my bed. I pulled out the journal that my Mother had once gave me. I never really wanted to write in it before… I grabbed a pen and started to write…

Just Let Go.

Secrets, Lies and holding it all in..

Tears are shredding like cheese on a cheese shredder..

My heart is cracking, I need to stop holding back, let it go..

She loves him; She can give him what he wants..

I need to just let go…

I shut the journal shut, Kind of proud. (A/N JACQUELYN OWNS THAT POEM NO STEALZ!)

I went to sleep once it got later.

**Kaylee: Heh. I WRITE MOARZ LATER. :D Review. Muah.**

**Michelle: I'm still putting these up, bench ;D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaylee: YEAHHH CHAPTER FIVEEE :D**

**Ikuto: More Amu for me …. ;D**

**Amu: *blushes then turns around***

**Ikuto: *Runs and grabss Amu and turn around to see Tadase…***

**Tadase: WHY YOU THIEFING CAT YOU BETTER PUT MY AMU DOW-**

**Ikuto: *takes Amu into Kaylee's room and locks it.* :D**

**Michelle: SUDDENLY, MICHELLE WAS HERE. AGAIN ;DDD  
**

**Kaylee: GAWD. NOT MY ROOM AGAIN. WTH.**

**Tadase: *Pounds on door* YOU BETTER BRING MY AMU OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE!**

**Kaylee: *pushes tadase to the floor* NOW YOU BETTER OPEN THAT DOOR! I HAVE ALL MAH CANDYZ IN THURR D:**

**Michelle: I want some candy...  
**

**Ikuto: Kaylee does not own shugo chara ;D**

AMU'S POV.

Im skipping through on the sidewalk with a look full of happiness. I felt like I could see the future. I saw him..marrige…kids…grandparents.. happiness…I smiled at the thought. But right now all I needed was him right there by my side..all the time and my life would be perfect.. but how could I tell him that I love him..? he wouldn't believe me..I jumped at the heavy hand on my shoulder. "Come with me, Amu." He smirked. I loved that smirk. I listened and did excatcly as took my hand hand and he led us to a big forest that I thought would never started pulling us towards there and I froze. "I-im..u-uhh…" "You scared?" He asked innocently. I nodded. "Its fine. Im here." He smiled and held out his hand. I smiled back and hooked hands with him. When we first walked through, I heard something coming the bushes. I almost freaked. He looked at me again and held me closer. I felt safe. Nothing could stop him. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes as he lifted me in his arms bridal style.I could hear his heart thumping just as fast as mine. I almost drifted to sleep as he stopped us and sat me down. I looked up and saw a large lake. With a small boat by the dock. I stared up at him and asked "Where are we going?" He grinned at me and took my hand to get me up. He took me towards the boat and gently helped me into the boat. "Don't worry about it. You'll see." We slowly got to the other part of the dark lake with only one match to keep our small candle burning. He turned us into a small creek. I heard little light bugs buzzing around our heads. He took both of my hands and we just floated down the creek peacefully. Ikuto looked at me and smiled. He blew out the candle. He started inching in a little closer to me and now a couple centimeters away from my face. He leaned in and kissed me with a passion. I grinned in between the kiss and leaned in to deepen it. Soon afterwards I felt the boat go over a little bump. I backed away for a moment and then I felt arms snake around my waist and me Ikuto both fell in the water. We both sat up in the pitch darkness with only the bugs lights flying around and we both started laughing at eachother. This moment couldn't get any better. We were both sitting side by side in our dark soaking wet tee-shirts as he reached towards his backpocket. He grabbed something and cupped it in his hands. Wallet? I thought weirdly. He pulled out the small box and put it in my hands. He whispered in my ear and felt his minty breath in my ear. I felt so..aweing. He said, "Amu, I love you. I want you to take this and marry me. He backed away slowly from my ear and waited for my response. I was shocked. "Ikuto…..Yes!" As I came closer and buried my head in his chest. We both sat there soaking wet. Giggling. "Ikuto..! Ikuto-koi! Ikuuuuuutooooo!" I kept saying his name. Why was I doing this? "Ikutooo-koiii!" Oh lord. Please. I pray that this is not a dream. I felt something petting my head. It sure felt nice..Wait-. Who would it be?...

I sat up from my bed into a sitting position. "what the hell..I mumbled to myself." Then I grinned. I remembered my dream. I saw my window open. My stomach started turning in knots. Who was in here? My heart was thumping as I ran to the window. I looked closely and what did I see? A kittens pawprint. Why it was there, I have no idea. But I went out onto the balcony and sat on one of the chairs.

"Ikuto…" I whispered to myself.

"Yes?" I heard the smirking cat himself.

**Michelle: Dear bawls, I couldn't read this. I'm sorry if you couldn't either. ;_; I didn't know where to put spaces...I'm sorry, Kaylee...**

**Kaylee: heh. :D**

**Ikuto: Hmmmph. Whens the good stuff gon'happen.**

**Michelle: When you get a dick, Ikuto ;3**

**Ikuto: T_T Fu-  
**

**Kaylee: Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. Personally, I think this story is crappy, and I just want to hurry up to the ending because I have it all planned out :D lawl. Anyways. Enjoy :3**

**AMU S POV.**

I looked up to see the smirking dark figure hanging upside down staring right at me. I flinched when he jumped down without making a sound. Yo. U-um He- I mean.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ITS LIKE 4:00 am! IM GONNA BE KILLED IF I WAS CAUGHT WITH YOU HERE! Hmm..The question is, why are you awake? He sat there with his eyes closed faced up at the sky.  
Well..I just happened to wake up from a nice dream I instantly thought of that kitty paw print on my window. hey.. were you the one who left that cat print on my window..? I mean you do act like a cat most of the time Ikuto.. Possibly.. He smirked. Anyways I just came here to talk. At 4:00 in the morning? You must be on some type of drug. Yeah..But why did you run off like that earlier? I just wanted to tell you I did great on my science test. What are you talking about?...O-oh.. That... Well you see I couldn t possibly tell him I was jealous because he was talking to another girl.. Jeez. I needed some girl time. I ve been loner-ish this past week. Maybe I ll hit up Utau.  
Mmm? He said snapping his fingers in my face.  
Well Thoughts were racing through my brain like paper when I thought of an excellent excuse.  
I .was on my period. I ended it when I woke up to go to the bathroom. I looked up to see his shocked face. I looked back down embarrassed after I confessed it to him. He started to laugh. I got irritated and said What s so funny? That s it? You couldn t have told me that? I thought you didn t want to see me again. I was worried because we are like best friends! I let the short sigh come out. Yeah hey... You know when you umm.. Took me to class way earlier today? When you walked away, I was just wondering if she was your girlfriend you know since were best friends... I thought we should tell each other everything...  
He stopped me right there and added Who, Maria? Haha never! She was my lab partner in science! She helped me study for my science test that I got an A+ on! I actually just hit myself hard for the fact I thought Ikuto was dating another girl. I should ve realized. Ikuto doesn t really fall for a lot of girls. But if he spots a girl.. He stays locked on until he finds out he doesn t really like her. That s why he usually stays away from most girls except for me.  
I yawned and looked over to Ikuto staring at me. Ikutoo~! Im tired! Im going to bed. See you..tomorow? He didn t respond. He was staring at something really intensely. It must be serious. Ikuto? Are you alright? Hello? He snapped out of his stare and looked directly at me. Yes? I smacked my forhead. Did you hear me? I said im tired and im going to bed. So see ya tomorrow? U-uh yeah sure. Goodnight, Ikuto. Goodnight. -NEXT DAY-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh. I looked at the annoying alarm clock and threw it at the wall.  
I slowly closed my eyes again. But after moments late I snapped my head up and realized I had school. I sighed and couldn t decide what to wear. I put everything away to just have two outfits laying on my bed. Miki! Hai! What should I wear! Miki put her hand on her finger and raised it up like she had an idea. Drew, Draw, Drawn! Soon, I was wearing a baby pink V-neck long sleeved shirt, with a pair of some-what short shorts. Added along with a long pair of casual black boots. I then grabbed a darker pink X clip and threw my hair up in a messy-cute bun.  
I spun around in the mirror and thought it looked good. I grabbed my bag and flew out the door. -AT SCHOOL-  
I looked around to see if I could spot my blonde haired friend. She was standing inside putting some of her heavy books in her locker. I smiled and ran up to her. UTAU! She flinched from the random attack I just did. AMU! Hey! We haven t talked for awhile and I missed you. Why don t we hang out after school tonight? Sure! Lets go to the mall and go shopping. I heard they got a new store that they re opening up tonight at about 5:00. Meet me after school here at 4:30 and we ll go from there. Okay? Sure thing Utau. We started walking to our 1st period class giggling about the new guy that arrived today. His name was Jake. We stopped giggling after we saw Ikuto..walk right past us. I looked behind me slowly hoping he wasn t doing the same. Thankfully he wasn t and he kept walking. What was that about? Utau asked.  
Oh. Uh nothing? Nothing. Don t worry about it Utau. I ll tell you later. Okay..? Well see you later Hinamori! I smilied a crooked smile at her when she walked away. Jeez she was so weird. That s probably why she s my girl best friend. Ha. Girl.

-AFTER SCHOOL-  
It was almost a minute to 4:30 and I was rushing to Utau s locker. Hopefully she hasn t left yet. I ran up and saw her there tapping her foot. Your late Hinamori! Now lets goo! I started laughing when she stopped out of no where when she saw Jake walk right up to her.  
Hey. Im Jake. Whats yours. He said casually.  
She started blushing rapidly and said.. U-um my names Uta-Utau! Yeah. I smacked my forhead at her nervousness. Although I sat there thinking hard why he would just randomly come up like that asking for her name. Hmm.. Weirdo.. Hi. Im Hinamori Amu. He ignored me and started another conversation with Utau. I litterlerly drag her away from him so we weren t late to go see the brand new store that just opened.  
C mon Utau! Were going to be late! That s when I saw something dark, navy blue hair. I turned to look to see Ikuto wearing all black like usual leaning against the wall calmly with his legs crossed slightly, hands in pocket. My jaw almost broke open when I saw him walk this way.

**Heh. Idunno. What do you think? I might continue this if I get a review or not. ;/**

**Michelle; Lolit'smeagain:D ITS A ME, MICHELLE-A~! Lol, tell Kaylee that she's sexy. :D**


End file.
